Contamination of soil, ground water, and air with contaminants such as lead (Pb), mercury (Hg), cadmium (Cd), copper (Cu), zinc (Zn), etc. can present environmental and health issues. Even in trace concentrations, contaminants present in air, food, and drinking water can bio-accumulate and thus pose a threat to human health. This threat has led organizations to set guidelines for levels of concentration of certain containments. For example, the World Health Organization (WHO) has established a guideline limiting lead concentration in drinking water as 10 ppb. Still, according to the United States Environmental Protection Agency (USEPA), 10-20% of adults and 40-60% of infants are exposed to lead via drinking water.